Hello!projectfanon Wiki
''Since August 2012'' 'News' Morning Musume member Saburo Mami's temporary graduation! December 17,2012,it was revealed that Morning Musume Ninth Generation member Saburo Mami would be temporarily graduating from Morning Musume due to Dehydration and surgery. Saburo Mami's mother,Saburo Arisu,comment: "''Saburo Mami, my daughter and Morning Musume member, is suffering from Dehydration. She fainted in school and her kidneys are ruined. Saburo will be given surgery that will probably last up until December 18 or 20, at the latest, and she will be taking a break from Morning Musume for awhile under the Doctor's order."'' Tsunku's comment: "Saburo Mami will be temporarily graduating from December 19(when she was released from the hospital),until January 12,2013.She had a kidney transplant,and even though the surgery is over,on Doctor's note,she has to rest from Morning Musume and the Hello!Project.She is currently resting,but please support her!". As Tsunku stated,Saburo Mami will return January 12,2013.Surprisingly,Saburo returned December 26,2012. '''1st Official Group with Male Artists under Hello! Project Early morning on December 16, Tsunku announced on his blog that AES is an official group under Hello! Project and the 1st one so far to have males. The group is composed of more males than females with 13 males and 8 females. '' ''He stated "I believed it was time to expand Hello! Project within the other gender, I know its risky but its worth a try. So starting that off I obliged to Reana's idea of making a unit between her and her friends from Adventure Quest Worlds and form a group to promote Artix Entertainment within their fans. I thought it might be hard for a group with people who doesn't have experience to debut that easily. So I placed in Reana and Kristen along with all the other members. It will be called AES, in other words 'Artic Entertainment Sponsors'. The 1st official male to be joining is Khairan who is 13 years old and from Singapore." Believe! Morning Musume member Reana to hold a solo event! December 13, it was announced that Reana would be holding her own solo event! It is titled: "Reanachii 2012 1st Solo Event ~No Hesitation~" She will be performing on the following dates: *March 24, 2012 *March 25, 2012 *March 27, 2012 *March 28, 2012 *March 30, 2012 *March 31, 2012 Former Happy Jikan leader Su Meili gave birth to a girl! December 8,2012,it was revealed that former Happy Jikan First Generation member,Su Meili,who is currently 31 years of age,gave birth to a girl. "I am so proud.My fiance Zhao Fan and I gave birth to a girl.Her name is Zhao Lanfen.She is very beautiful,I have never saw such beauty before.I can tell that she will have an exotic spirit,and that one day,she will be a Happy Jikan member." said Su Meili. "Su and I have been together for two years now.Zhao Lanfen,our new daughter,is a very precious gift.I will do my best to make her as wonderful as her mother,and as devious as myself.It is good to know that at a time,Su Meili was 17 and a member of Happy Jikan,and now,Su Meili is 31,a mother and about to be a wife,and no longer a member of Happy Jikan.I can't wait to bring Lanfen home!"said Zhao Fan. Congratulations Su Meili and Zhao Fan!This makes Su Meili the third former Happy Jikan member to get pregnant!The first being Xie Biyu and the second being Yue Yuanjun. Beach Musume -10 winners!!!! On one of the new Hello!Project Youtube channels,HelloProjectChannel, the ten members of the new group "Beach Musume -10" were revealed. The members are: *Idane Akiko *Arakaki Rei *Yamagishi Rena *Murayami Kayu *Sano Yuriko *Miyoshi Mana *Hamasaki Rinne *Imada Rika *Kihara Nina *Nagai Masa The group's debut single was also revealed. It is titled Sunahama. 'It will be released Janurary 15, 2013. ' Hello!Project Foreigners announce the release of their third cover single-We are POP☆CANDY! November 26, it was revealed that the H!PF were releasing another cover single in 2013. November 30, the tracklist was revealed along with the cover and who is featuring in it. This time, only six members will be featured! Miya, Charity, Dita, Gwenah, Carrie and new member Jhen Rose! The editions will be released January 3, 2013, but the Single V will be released January 9, 2013. '' 'Believe! Morning Musume member Mandi to graduate from Believe! Morning Musume, Believe!, DIY☆, Shin Sedai, Holiday Three and Hello! Project altogether.' ''December 1, it was officially announced through Reana and Mandi's blogs. Comment by Mandi: "I, Mandi will be graduating from all the units I am currently in and Hello! Project all together during the last day of Believe! Morning Musume's upcoming concert tour! Lately, I have been feeling very distant from the members of BMM. It wasn't them who were drifting away. . .It was me. It's just that I got a new friend, someone Reana introduced me to. . .We get along well. I admit I haven't really been spending time with the members of BMM, I don't go out of the classroom when they call me, I don't talk to them, I stopped replying to Reana, but thats all because I want to move forward. I'm not saying BMM and H!P have been holding me back but I just want to try out more, I want to be more free. I've actually thought about graduating alot in the past, me and Reana were considered 'Best Friends' in our classroom, even though I hang out more with my other friend. Reana was actually pretty desperate to keep the group together and keep talking to me. She sent me a bond paper all filled up with words back-to-back about how she wanted the group together, how she trusted me to keep all her secrets, I can't exactly say that I betrayed her trust or anything, but I also placed her as the person I trust the most in the classroom... I'm not even sure if I still have her trust. But regardless of that I really want to experience more things, have more free time. . . I'm also graduating because of personal issues, that is my main reason. But until then, please support Believe! Morning Musume until then!" 12/1/2012 Mandi Mandi who has been a subleader of BMM until now will officially graduate during the last day of "Believe! Morning Musume 2012 Concert Tour ~Anata nashi de nenkan~ Mandi Graduation Special" The tour will be performed on the following dates: *''December 9, 2012'' *''December 10, 2012'' *''December 11, 2012'' *''December 12, 2012'' *''December 13, 2012'' Therefore she will not be participating in Believe! 2012 2nd Concert Tour ~Merry Christmas and a Happy New Yeauuu!~ '' 'Believe!, special MEDLEY of events and Vocaloid cover releases for Christmas 2012!' ''Along with PonPonii's next release on December 22, 2012 it was announced that Believe! Morning Musume, Chiisana, Ushinawareta Hitsuji, Lala and Jessica would be releasing their own Christmas Specials! Believe! Morning Musume is set to release their version of "When the 1st Love Ends" on December 18, 2012. PonPonii will release "When the 1st Love Ends" as well on December 19, 2012. Chiisana is now recording! "Just be Friends" as their 1st single for Christmas! Set to release on December 20, 2012. Ushinawareta Hitsuji will release "Paradise of Light and Shadow". It is set to release on December 21, 2012 Lala is set to release "First Tone" on December 22, 2012 Jessica will release "Double Lariat" on December 23, 2012 On December 24, 27, 28, 29, 30, Believe! will have their 2nd Tour! Titled: Believe! 2012 2nd Concert Tour ~Merry Christmas and a Happy New Yeauuu!~. 3 Photobooks to be released by Believe! Morning Musume! Believe! Morning Musume's Karina, Reana and Kristen are set to release their own solo photobooks! December 4, 2012 will be the official release of Karina's photobook "Driving Me, Myself and I across the sky". December 6, 2012 will be the official release of Reana's photobook "Anataniaeteyokatta". December 8, 2012 will be the official release of Kristen's photobook "Mad". EXTRA!~ PonPonii's Christmas Special "When the First Love Ends" is more than that! November 27, It was announced that PonPonii's 3rd Single: "When the First Love Ends" is actually more than one song. PonPonii will release a solo album filled with original and covered songs. The only songs confirmed to be in the album so far are: *''Lalala no Pipipi (Cover)'' *''Suki yo! (Original)'' *''When the First Love Ends (Cover)'' *''First Love (Cover)'' *''Watashi wa anata to issho ni itai... Eien ni... (Original)'' It is the 1st ever Believe! album. NEW GROUP!-Beach Musume -10 ' ''After the Morning Musume 11th Generation auditions were officially over,it was revealed that Tsunku was holding auditions for a new GROUP!.The group name is 'Beach Musume -10.The group will NOT be a major group.Ten girls will be picked,and the winners will be revealed in December 2012.The audition's name is Beach Musume -10 1st Generation ~ Jyuu Onna ~ Auditions. '''Mandi released her very 1st solo photobook called "Waist - Deep In Thought" November 20, 2012, it was announced that Mandi of Believe! Morning Musume will release her very 1st solo photobook and that it was set to release on November 25. The photobook cover was made by Mandi herself. The photobook is the 2nd Believe! photobook. PonPonii's next single is going to be a Christmas Special: When the first Love Ends Kristen and Reana will once again release a cover as PonPonii. Due to the extremely high sales in their past single, alot is expected from these 2. It is set to be released on December 19, 2012 Welcome back Jessica! Jessica, who was fired some time ago was reported to have sent a letter to Tsunku asking for forgiveness and asking if it was fine for her to return into the entertainmetn world. Tsunku obliged and let her come back. Jessica will be making her come back in Believe! 1st Concert Tour ~We did our best~ Eigo Nihonjin. Everyone look forward to it! Believe!'s 1st Concert as a whole: Believe! 1st Concert Tour ~We did our best~ Eigo Nihonjin ' ''Believe!, The collective name for Believe! Morning Musume, Chiisana, Tamago-chan, Ushinawareta HItsuji, Lala and Jessica will be holding their first concert Tour! The dates are as follows: ENGLISH (EIGO) *''December 4, 2012'' *''December 5, 2012'' *''December 9, 2012'' JAPANESE (NIHONJIN) *''December 10, 2012'' *''December 13, 2012'' *''December 14, 2012'' 'New Group!-Bella Ragazza! Tsunku recently posted on his blog about the new subunit,Bella Ragazza,between 'MORNING JIKAN' members:Wang Dao Ming,Saburo Mami and Kudou Haruka.The group will be performing Buono's 'Kimi Ga Ireba' at Happy Jikan 12th Birthday Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Charge!Fight!My Love!~.The group will be making their official debut in 2013.Is this group the new Buono? PonPonii's debut single! November 13, Kristen and Reana released their 1st single as PonPonii. The 1st single is just a cover but it got #1 on the Oricon Charts and beat all the sales of Believe! Morning Musume. It is now the best-selling Believe! single. New Unit! PonPonii!~ November 11, The unit was announced by Tsunku alongside ''Reana ''and ''Kristen ''during "Lala, Tanaka Reina & Believe! Morning Musume 2012 ~ Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu Lala-senpai, Tanaka-senpai ". The new unit is based on Ikuta Erina and Fukumura Mizuki's PonPon. They are seperate units but will often perform together as PonPon ULTRA. Lala's first concert with Believe! Morning Musume! "Lala, Tanaka Reina & Believe! Morning Musume 2012 ~ Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu Lala-senpai, Tanaka-senpai " November 8, Lala, who celebrated her first birthday within Hello! Project performed along with Believe! Morning Musume and Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina. They performed on: *''November 8, 2012 (LALA)'' *''November 9, 2012 (LALA)'' *''November 10, 2012 (TANAKA REINA)'' *''November 11, 2012 (TANAKA REINA)'' Welcoming new C/olorage member-Akashi Yue! November 1, Akashi Yue was added to the line up of C/olorage as Yamamoto Ran's rival. Akashi will be featured in the B-side of C/olorage's new single Shin Jidai/Go Girl! Believe! Morning Musume once again surprises us with their own cover of S/mileage's yet to be released "Samui Ne" ' ''November 5, 2012 at exactly 12:00 MIDNIGHT. BMM releases their own cover of S/mileage's yet to be released "Samui Ne". '''Believe! Morning Musume's Mandi, Karina and Reana opens up their Blogs. Mandi Karina Reana '' '''The Hello!Project Foreigners's second cover single-Don't Say Lazy' The Hello!Project Foreigners are releasing their second cover single! The single is a cover of the ending 'Don't Say Lazy', from the famous anime 'K-On!'. The single will be performed at Happy Jikan 12th Birthday Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Charge!Fight!My Love!~, and will be sold there on the following days: '' *''November 15, 2012 *''November 17, 2012'' *''November 21,2012'' *''November 28,2012'' The single will also be sold at the Sogakudo Concert Hall December 1, 2012 and December 2, 2012.On December 2, it will officialy be released online. SINGLE NEWS-ForunForun~Forerun for Run~/CHANCE! and Ogoe De!!. November 7, 2012, It was announced that the new groups:SCORE! and DIY☆ would be releasing their single: ForunForun ~Forerun For Run~/CHANCE!, alongside other satoyama groups November 11, 2012,It was also announced that the group Happy Jikan would be releasing the single Ogoe De!! November 11,2012.We got previews of both singles,and they sounded great!We can't wait until the PVs are officially released! Believe! Morning Musume releases 3 more amazing covers: Kanashimi Twilight, Pyoco Pyoco Ultra and Do it! Now November 4, The fans were amazed by how quickly Believe! Morning Musume releases their covers. The highlight of Kanashimi Twilight is the fact that Mandi had the most lines and had much more lines than everyone else. The highlight of Pyoco Pyoco Ultra is that even though Reana had the most lines, she was able to sing Reina's line with strength in her voice and Sayumi's parts with cuteness in her voice. The highlight of Do it! Now is the fact that Sophia is the main vocal of the song. Pyoco Pyoco Ultra was also reported to have sold more than the actual Morning Musume release. Believe! Morning Musume releases their new covers: Renai Hunter and Shabondama by Morning Musume November 3, 2012, Believe! Morning Musume released their newest covers "Renai Hunter" and "Shabondama. These covers were released without any notification to the public ahead of time so it surely was surprising. '' ''Each member was able to master the vocals perfectly, which is great news for our new group. Shabondama was immediately sold out and is Believe! Morning Musume's 1st ever best-selling cover. The public stated that what really was AMAZING about the cover of Shabondama was the other CD that came with it which featured a duet of Shabondama by Reana and Mandi. It is also confirmed that Believe! Morning Musume will be releasing covers without any specific order. Happy Jikan,new concert-Happy Jikan 12th Birthday Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Charge!Fight!My Love!~ Charge!Fight!My Love! This is the celebration of Happy Jikan's 12th birthday. The seventh generation will be performing for the first time! With our new 11nin Happy Jikan, they will be unstoppable. The tour is going great so far, and most of the shows are sold out! Go Happy Jikan! '' ''Also,the Hello!Project Foreigners will be selling their first cover single there.